One Plus Sign
by ToTaLy-WeIrD-aNd-PROUD
Summary: One plus sign is all it takes for this romance to unfold. But it's more than that. The story of how a manager and an employee fall in love with each other, and the new addition to life.


I hate my boss. I really, truly, hate him. He struts around like he's on top of the world, and he's checking out the store, Pay n' Save, like it's his territory. I glared at him as he walked by, but he didn't notice. He just walked passed, looking around, making sure everything worked out. I scoffed. Yeah, right. _His_ way? _No_ way.

My customer, a sweet old lady, asked, "Um, excuse me?"

I looked at her, glare fading quickly, and I smiled and blushed. "S-sorry," I said, and checked out her things. _Beep! Beep! Beep!_

This one last person, and I get to go out with my boyfriend, Tadase! But then…my boss walked up. "Hey, Amu," he started, and I acted like I was listening. I didn't hear anything until he said, "…so I need you to close up."

"Wait," I said, "you want me to close up _why?_"

"I have somewhere to be," he said plainly.

"Well, I do, too. And it's really important. Get someone else to do it. I have a personal life, too," I growled, looking away.

"Well, if you would just follow my plans, then guess what? You'd have to close up tomorrow. But you never do the things I tell you, so you get to close up today," he said.

I said, with a little too much courage, "Then why don't you fire me, _Mr. Tsukiyomi?_" Right after I said that, I'd wish I'd hadn't. Because he considered it.

"Why indeed?" he asked, and walked away.

A wave of relief swept over me, cleaning out the worry.

I closed up the store a while later and walked out. I had called Tadase to tell him I'd be a bit late. So when I saw him in the parking lot, standing outside the passenger door to his car and staring blankly at nothing, I was surprised. I ran up to him.

He smiled. "Hi!" he said, happily, breaking out of his trance.

"Hi," I said, and smiled sweetly. I kissed him on his cheek.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

"Where are we going?" I asked him.

"Eh, just to my house," he said, and smiled. "I have a movie for us to watch."

I smiled more, and it seemed like I just couldn't stop smiling when I was with him.

With Ikuto Tsukiyomi, though, it was the opposite.

"C'mon," he said, opening the door, "let's go."

I got in, and he shut it for me. Then he walked to his side, passing the front windshield. I stared at him, and how handsome he was. He got into the car, and we drove off.

I woke up, and all I could comprehend was two things: one, I was naked. Two, I wasn't in my room.

I turned over and saw Tadase, and then the memories of last night flooded in. Yeah, we watched a movie. But we also did something after it.

And something without protection.

I got up, and looked at the clock. It was two thirty in the morning. If I go now, I could tell my mom that I was with him, watching a movie, then we hung out. Which wasn't a lie. But it wasn't telling the exact truth. I woke Tadase up, and when I told him I needed to go, he smiled, and kissed my forehead. "Have a good night and a safe drive." Then he drifted back to sleep. I smiled.

I got dressed, making sure I looked only like I had watched a movie, and headed out his door. I got home, and was greeted by my mother.

"It's two forty-five in the morning. Where were you?" she asked harshly.

"Sh, I whispered, "Don't wake up Ami. And I was with Tadase. I had to stay in work late, so we had to postpone our date. And then we watched a movie and hung out, and I lost track of time. And there was traffic. I'm really sorry."

She thought about this, then said, "Okay. But I swear, you need to get your own house soon! I can't have you coming in late every night!"

Okay, fine, I'll let it out… I'm twenty-two, and I don't have my own house. But I can't afford it. Pay n' Save doesn't offer much money. Not enough to pay for an apartment close enough to home.

The next day, I woke up, and I rushed my way to the bathroom, just in time to through up. I thought that I should call in sick, but I didn't feel sick. Just that. And it worried me. I walked over to the calendar. My period starts in… a week. Okay, so, no big deal. I probably just ate something that didn't agree with me yesterday night. And that's what worried me. Yesterday night.

A week passed. The day I was supposed to get my period, I didn't. So I freaked out, naturally. I got this sudden craving for chocolate, then switched to Pringles. I'd had a lot of mood swings lately. I went from totally happy to crying to yelling in only minutes, if not seconds. And the scary part was that I'd cry over nothing.

Another week passed, and I hadn't gotten my period. I've been freaking for a long time now. So, I went to work, even though I didn't have to work that day. I didn't go there to _work_. I went there to get a pregnancy test.

But when I got there, Ikuto was surprised. "Here to get a head start?" he asked me as I walked in.

"No," I spat, letting him know I would never work on my days off. "I came to get something. I mean, I have a life, too. I don't just come here to work."

"Well," Ikuto said, "you should work now, so you won't have to tomorrow."

I stopped and turned so I was facing him. "No. Way. Now leave me alone!" I stomped off, towards the pregnancy tests, then changed my course to the chips I had been craving. I also got some chocolate and a donut, and just so the clerk wouldn't think I'd be scarfing those down, I bought some grapes, apples, and pears. Then when I knew he wasn't looking, I grabbed a pregnancy test.

As I was checking out, the new person, a fifty year old woman, was checking me out. We hadn't talked much, other than saying hello in the mornings. She eyed my pregnancy test, of all things, and a smile crossed her face slowly. "Well," she said, "if you get that plus sign, congrats, Amu."

I smiled and said thanks just to be polite, but I couldn't believe she thought I wanted to. I was twenty two, and not married. Not that she knew that. For all she knew, I could be happily married, maybe even working on my second child.

But she didn't know anything.

So I went into the bathroom at my house after giving Ami some chocolate and putting the groceries away. I did the whole test. And what I got, I was expecting, but couldn't believe.

One plus sign.

It's funny how one little pink plus sign, that didn't mean anything unless on this stick you pee on, could change your whole world.

I didn't tell my mom. I didn't tell anyone. Not until the next day.

I walked into work. "Um, Ikuto, I have to talk to you… in private," I told him.

"Alright, what's up?" he asked, after we went into his office.

"I think I might need to transfer stores, so I don't hurt this one," I told him.

"Why?" he asked.

Why, oh why, indeed? "I don't know; my friends work and shop here, and if I mess it up…," I told him.

"No, I mean, why do you think you'll hurt it?" he asked, this… look in his eye.

"Um… I'm…" I took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant," I said, my eyes closed.

He thought about this. "No, I won't transfer you," he said.

"What?" I almost yelled.

"Woa, don't go all pregnancy-mood-swing on me," he said, holding his hands up.

I ignored him. "Is this because I never do things how _you _want me to! Is this _payback_?"

"Well," he said, "yes and no. Yes, it's because you don't do things how I want them done, but it's not payback. You see, I don't know how you do it, when you do things your own way, it works really well. You're one of my best workers. I'm not going to transfer you because life is forming in your-"

"Don't say it!" I cut him off.

"-uterus." he finished.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever," I said, and walked out.

When I got home, I told my mom we needed to talk. She had a questioning look on her face, but sat down on the couch, and I did the same.

"Mom," I said, and took a deep breath. Then I proceeded to say, "I'm pregnant."

* * *

**Hey, people! Another Amuto story! I got this idea from my parents... This is how they got together. xD**

**You see, my mom and dad hated eachother because my mom didn't do things like my dad wanted them done, and that angered my dad. And my dad doesn't walk... he _struts_. Not meaning to, but he does it. lol! Anyway, then my mom's boyfriend got her pregnant... I'll continue with the story as THIS story goes on because I don't want to spoil the story! xD Anyway, the point is, this is my parent's story, in Amuto form. Even though it's not EXACTLY like this, because I don't know their exact words... I just know some parts.**

**Amu: AAAAH! NOOOO!**

**Ikuto: ... AAAHH! NOOO!**

**Me: ...?**

**Amu: ...I'm pregnant...**

**Ikuto: ...Amu's pregnant with Tadase's child...**

**Me: Don't worry. **

**Ikuto: ?**

**Me: If you guys didn't have a kid, I wouldn't be here, and neither would my brother Kyle. Only Jake. ...Yup.**

**Ikuto: ...Okay. **

**Amu: ...I'm going to be pregnant... two more times... -faints-**

**Me: ... xP PLEASE REVEIW!**

**Ikuto: O.O'''' SHE FAINTED!**

**Me: ...then wake her up... with TRUE LOVES KISS! (If Aaliyah's reading this, SHE'LL get it! :P )**


End file.
